A personal assistant program provides services traditionally provided by a human assistant. For example, a personal assistant can update a calendar, provide reminders, track activities, and perform other functions. Some personal assistant programs can respond to voice commands and audibly communicate with users. Personal assistants can suggest restaurants, music, tasks, movies, and other items to a user when the user might have an interest in one of these items. Personal assistants have many different channels to communicate with a user. In addition, to the personal assistant, many other applications on a device may be attempting to communicate with the user through the available channels. Selecting a communication channel appropriate for the level of urgency associated with a communication (e.g., a notification) can be a challenge.